Several types of implantable stents with different designs have been under significant development and made commercially available for use in providing mechanical scaffolding to hold body lumens open. These stents are generally used in body lumens, including particular blood vessels, and more specifically, coronary and peripheral arteries. One of the challenges that physicians may face with these stents is their migration.
Anti-migratory and radial force factors are interrelated and therefore, there are ways to avoid migration of stents by providing an additional radial force to the stent during its positioning inside the body passageways such as blood vessels. However, it is often found that increasing the radial force above a certain threshold results in minimal anti-migration gains, while significant increase in inflammation results in subsequent tissue granulation tissue. This can make the stent removal difficult and may cause irritation.
Other ways to reduce migration could be the use of fins. However, adding fins to prevent migration causes heightened levels of migration and also is not atraumatic.
Thus, there exists a need for a stent with a feature such as to increase the anti-migration ability of the stent.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is provided below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention can be found in the detailed description of the invention.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.